Win a Date With Icecloud!
by Frostfire of ThunderClan
Summary: When Ivypool and Dovewing each got married, Icecloud felt left out. Ivypool and Dovewing decided to start a show for her, 'Win a Date with Icecloud' (FULL PERMISION FROM EMPRESS TANSY AND QUEEN REBELLE)
1. Introduction

**My new story: Win a date with Icecloud! Full permission and credit and thanks to/ from Empress Tansy and Queen Rebelle.**

**FYI, yes this used to be Warriors Blind Dates, but now it's this. Sorry peeps.**

_Introduction_

Icecloud's phone rang, and she answered.

"Yellow?"

"Icey-poo! It's Dovewing."

"Oh, hey Dovewing! What can I do for you?"

"Meet me and Ivypool at your fav fab restaurant, 'Rice 'n' Mice' for lunch in 30 minutes, okay? Okay!"

Then Dovewing hung up. Icecloud thought that this was odd, but Dovewing had been super hyper ever since she got married to Bumblestripe, a few weeks ago.

Icecloud quickly changed out of her PJs, and into a casual yellow sun-dress with polka dots. Then she put on a large floppy hat, as it was mid-August, so she didn't want to get her fur burned. She slid into her flats and grabbed her purse and sun glasses, then ran out the door.

Icecloud hopped into her Purriota, and drove out of her driveway to her condo. Her white hair blew in the wind as she rolled down the window.

(#LineBreak)

Icecloud closed the door to Mice 'n' Rice, a small bell jingling to indicate a new vistomer was here.

A cat dressed in red came out. "Hello, do you have reservations or i-" then she looks up. "Icecloud!"

"Squirrleflight? I didn't know you worked here!"

"Yeah, I love being a waitress, and Bramblestar owns the resterant, so that makes it easier."

"Cool! So, I'm here to meet Dovewing and Ivypool."

"Of course! Corner booth, I'll be right over." Then Squrrilflight dissapears behind a curtain.

Icecloud takes off her hat and sunglasses, and walks over to the table. Ivypool and Dovewing stand up.

"Hey!" They all hug, and the sit down.

"So, what's this about?" Icecloud asks.

"Well," Ivypool begins, "We know that your sort of lonely because Foxleap moved out and in with me, and because Dovewing got married to Bumblestripe-"

"Married!" Dovewing yells, causing everyone in the resterant to look at her.

"... Anyway," Ivypool continues, "Since we both need jobs, and you don't have one, we were thinking we could start a TV show called…"

"Win a date with Icecloud!" Dovewing and Ivypool chorused.

Icecloud gasped. "My own TV show! A dream come true! Thank you guys so much, we'll have tons of fun together." Icecloud hugged Dovewing, but Ivypool held back.

"Ummm… we'll work up to that." Ivypool said. Icecloud nodded.

"Sweet, first show's tomorrow! I'll pick you up!" Dovewing declared.

**Thanks for reading, and please send in victims! I mean toms! He he he...**


	2. Greystripe, Jayfeather, Breezepelt

_Chapter One: Graystripe, Jayfeather, and Breezepelt_

Foxleap and Whitewing, the two camera cats, murmured quietly to each other, while Icecloud paced on the stage.

"Man, there's a lot of cats out there," Icecloud said nervously.

There were six chairs set up on stage, three olive green, and three red. One olive one was next to a whiteboard, where Ivypool sat to tally points. The other two were across the stage, where Dovewing sat in one. The three red ones in the middle were for the contestants.

"Sit down!" Dovewing hissed to Icecloud. "The show starts soon." She paused and then said, "If you worried about the number of cats, just remember that only the ones who bought tickets are here. There are thousands more watching at home on TV!"

Icecloud gulped, and walked over to her chair, sitting down. Then, lights flickered, cameras clicked, and the curtain went up!

"Welcome to the season premiere of the fab show, 'Win a Date With Icecloud!'" Dovewing waits for the cheering to stop before going on.

"I, Dovewing, am the host and announcer, as well as Ivypool who is the score keeper." Ivypool curtsies. "Most of you know us from 'Win a date with Ivypool!' But, without further ado, here is the new star, Foxleap's fab sis, Icecloud!" The crowd roars, and Dovewing gives the mic to Icecloud.

"Thank you, thank you! I am honored to be here, it'll be so much fun!" Icecloud tries to hold back a squeal/ giggle, but fails. "Dovey-lovey, whose competing today?"

"Don't call me that, and the contestants to take this lovely lady to Bramblestar's Rice 'n' Mice are... Greystripe, Jayfeather, and … erm… Breezepelt," Dovewing glances nervously at Ivypool, who is bristling.

The three toms trott on stage, and drop down on the plush red chairs.

"First question!" Dovewing says, picking us a pink notecard. "What is your favorite kind of soup? Wait… what? Ivypool, did you write this?!" Ivypool gave her a sly grin.

"I like cream of mushroom," Jayfeather said.

"I prefer tomato," Breezepelt said.

"Chicken noodle all the way! …What?" Greystripe said.

"I like chicken noodle, also." Icecloud said.

"0 for Jayfeather, 0 for butt-face, and 1 point for Greystripe." Ivypool reads off her tallies from the whiteboard. Breezepelt scowled.

"Who is your favorite deceased cat and why?"

"Half Moon... I love her so much... And miss her." Jayfeather says. Suddenly a pink shoe comes flying on stage, aimed at Jayfeather's head. Smack! In the face!

"Hey," Briarlight yelled, "I'm your wife now!"

Ivypool throws the shoe back at her. "No interruptions!" Then she moves back to her whiteboard.

"Erm, moving on... I like Hawkfrost!" Breezepelt said. "He's so handsome, and taught me everything I know!"

"Firestar all the way!" Graystripe says again.

"Another to Greystripe and one for Jayfeather," Icecloud says.

"1 for Jayfeather, 0 for poop-face, 2 for Graystripe," Ivypool says.

"Last question! On a scale of 1-10, how annoying is Foxleap?"

Foxleap steps out from behind his camera. "I'm watching you all!" He says, menacingly.

Jayfeather rubs his nose red nose, the shoe indent still showing. "6".

"1 bigillion! I hate all ThunderClan cats." Breezepelt said.

"4". Graystripe meows.

"Well, one more to Graystripe!"

Ivypool tallies it all up. "1 for Jay, -100 for fur ball-face, and 2 for Graystripe! Graystripe, I hope you like sushi!"

Graystripe nods. "Sorry, Millie," he looks out to the audience. "And Silverstream," he looks up, "They said the show was mandatory!"

"Yup! Thanks y'all for watching, and watch again soon!" Dovewing says cheerfully. Icecloud hugs Graystripe, and they go back stage. The curtain lowers, and cameras click off.

**Please send in cats! And thanks fur reading! (Hahaha. Get it? Like fur not for because cats have fur? ... No?okay.)**


End file.
